A Lost Song
by Jennaya
Summary: Stalag 13 holds a funeral - Hogan style!


**A Lost Song**

**By **

**Jennaya**

* * *

Disclaimer: I still own nothing of Hogan's Heroes.

* * *

Kinch walked out of barracks two raising the collar of his jacket to ward off the cool autumn breeze blowing through the compound of Stalag 13. Looking around, he spotted LeBeau and Newkirk leaning against the base of the water tower having an animated conversation. He made his way over to them, overhearing their argument about the poker game from the night before. Reaching the water tower he asked, "Have you seen Colonel Hogan?"

"Oui, he's in Klink's office. What's up?" LeBeau asked rubbing his hands together.

"Have a message from London, they have a job for us," Kinch replied scanning the compound to make sure no guards were nearby.

"I hope it's not for tomorrow night, 'cause I have a date with a bird in town," Newkirk responded taking the last drag from his cigarette.

"What's wrong with Carter?" Kinch asked pointing across the compound. The trio could see Carter sitting on the ground with his back towards them. His head was down and his shoulders shaking as if he was crying.

"I think we need to check on our mate," Newkirk said tossing his cigarette butt down and walking in Carter's direction, with LeBeau and Kinch on his heels. As they reached their friend, they could see tears streaming down his face.

"Mon ami? What's the matter?" LeBeau asked with deep concern kneeling down by Carter's side. Newkirk knelt down on the other side of him placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Carter, what happened?" Kinch asked with worry in his voice and on his face.

Colonel Robert Hogan walked out the Kommandant's office whistling after talking Klink into more white bread for the men. The Colonel took a look around at the men milling around the compound not seeing anything unusual, until his eyes fell upon his team gathered around Carter. A knot formed in his stomach. With long purposeful strides he went to find out what was happening.

"Carter?" Newkirk tried to get him to speak.

Unfolding the cloth in his hands, Carter showed them a dead Starling bird before he spoke. "Starrie just died a few minutes ago. It was awful, he hit the ground and then flopped up and down, and then he flew a few feet more and fell to the ground dead. His mate was on the barbed wire crying out making the most pitiful sounds you've ever heard coming from a bird." Carter answered them obviously distraught over the death of his little friend.

"Carter, I thought something was seriously wrong! What's this crap over some damn bird?" Newkirk was flabbergasted and angry.

"It's not just any bird, it's Starrie. He's been my friend for two years now. Every morning he's on the barb wire waiting for me to come out to the compound. If I'm not out, he pecks on the window. When he came back this spring, he came right to me," Carter replied with tears in his sad eyes.

"I'm sorry mon ami, I know the bird was special to you," LeBeau said softly.

"What's going on?" Hogan asked worried about his men.

"Carter's bleedin' bird died. We thought something was really wrong," Newkirk said throwing his arms up in the air.

"Carter, is that the bird that would perch on your hand?" Hogan asked as he took the note from Kinch and read it.

"Yes, sir, he learned to do it last year, and when he came back this year he came right to me," the young man answered tenderly stroking the bird's body.

"I'm sorry he died. How about if we have a funeral for him?" Hogan asked placing a hand on the Sergeant's shoulder.

Looking up at his commanding officer with a brighter face, "You mean it sir? Really have a funeral?"

"You can't bloody mean that, sir? It's a damn bird; we can toss it in the trash!" Newkirk thought Hogan had finally gone off his rocker.

"Mon Colonel, you can't be serious?" LeBeau looked at Hogan like he'd grown a second head.

"I think it's only appropriate that we support Carter in his time of sorrow. Carter, how about if we bury Starrie over on the east side of the compound? Birds like the morning sun and that way it will always shine on him," Hogan asked gently. If anyone had been looking they'd seen Kinch trying to hide a smile. "LeBeau will help you get together a little coffin to bury him in, while Newkirk finds something to dig a grave."

"I think that sounds great, sir. Thank you Colonel," Carter answered standing up.

Newkirk and LeBeau both started to protest but Hogan cut them off and sent them to complete their tasks. An hour later the five heroes meet on the east side of the camp. Newkirk started to dig the shallow grave quickly drawing the attention of Schultz, who came running over.

"What is this? No, no, no, Colonel Hogan, you can not have a shovel," the large guard protested.

"We'll give it right back. We need it to dig a grave for the bird," Hogan gave him a sad look. "You wouldn't deny Carter a funeral for his feathered friend now would you Schultz? In fact, why don't you join us for the services?"

Schultz relented and told Carter he was sorry for the loss of his bird and that he would miss seeing him around. Carter laid Starrie in his grave and covered him up. He quietly spoke about the good times the two had together, how he enjoyed hand feeding him, listening to his song voice, watching his baby birds born in the nest, and seeing him at the dawn of each day. When Carter finished speaking, Hogan suggested they have a few moments of silence.

The group broke up with Schultz taking the shovel from Newkirk, who lit-up a cigarette, wondering if everyone in this camp had gone out of their minds. LeBeau led Carter back towards the barracks discussing what they'd have for dinner to cheer his friend up. Hogan and Kinch stood at the gravesite for a moment after the others had gone.

"What was your count Kinch?"

"I counted five tiger tanks, six panthers, eight troop carriers, and four supply trucks. How about you, sir?"

"That's what I counted too. You're a good man Kinch," Hogan was grinning.

"And you're a devious one, sir. Using the ruse of a funeral for a bird, in order to get a good look at the convey passing by the camp, that London wanted the details on," Kinch shook his head in amazement at another one of Hogan's schemes.

"Thank you, get that list off to London," Hogan said with a lop-sided grin as they turned heading to their barracks.

"Yes, sir," Kinch replied with a wide smile.

~Fin~


End file.
